Naomi, the dauhter of naruto and hinata
by cherryblossom926
Summary: this is about the life of Naomi. it's about her struggles to becoming a ninja and the chalenges she faces with her friends. itachi returns! what will he do to get the Kyuubi from naruto? read and find out. Usual couples. R&R! please?


Hello people! Happy summer! I'm bored just sitting around the house so I decided to write a oneshot. Enjoy!

Hello I'm Naomi. My parents are Naruto and Hinata Uzamaki. I got blonde hair and eyes just like my mother. I also have a little sister, Hana. I love her to death. I'm currently going to the ninja academy but not for long because today is the day I'm going to become a real ninja. My dad is the sixth hokage and people expect so much of me and this is the day that I prove myself!

"Bye mom bye dad! I'm off to the academy! I'm gonna graduate today!"

"Seems like yesterday that you were just starting the academy, and now you're going to start going on missions," my mom said. Are moms always so emotional? I guess so.

"Good luck Naomi, hope you graduate," my wonderful dad said.

"Wait a minute, you hope? I know I'm graduating. You should know it too." I was saying it like a mother would lecturing her small child about not eating cookies before supper.

"Fine, fine, I know you'll graduate and I'll be there when you walk out that door wearing your ninja headband. Who knows? Maybe you'll be hokage like your old man here." I giggled and said bye to my parents and walked to the academy. As I was walking I saw my best friend Mizuki. She is the daughter of Neji and Tenten. She is really strong. She uses both techniques from her dad, and from her mom! She will definitely graduate.

"Morning Mizuki, what's up?"

"Hey Naomi. I'm so excited about graduating and becoming ninjas. Going on dangerous missions, and traveling to different places and helping people! I hope I can get on the same team as Hiroshi." She said while blushing. Hiroshi is the son of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately I learned that the Uchiha clan got massacred and Sasuke was the only one that survived. Good thing he did though or the Uchiha clan would be no more. Anyways, Mizuki has a major crush on him. I wouldn't blame her though he has Sasuke's looks and he's really cute but he's only a friend to me.

We arrived and saw the rest of the gang. The gang consisted of Kimiko, Hiroshi's twin sister. They don't look too identical but you know their related. Kimiko has jet black hair and onyx eyes with a hint of green. Her hair long hair is kept in a high ponytail. Then there's Kenji. That's Mizuki's twin. They look real identical. They both have long brown hair except Kenji puts his the same as Neji's but Mizuki puts hers in two ponytails. They both have the byakugan (A.N- sorry if I spelled that wrong), and are very good with weapons and gentle fist. Then last but certainly not least there's Ichiro. He's Ino and Shikamaru's son. He can be loud if he wants but mostly he's almost as lazy as his father. He has short hair because his mom doesn't want him to be too much like his dad. I have a small (*cough huge cough*) crush on him but only my female friends know all said hello and went into our classroom.

Iruka-sensei had us do a test to see if we are capable of becoming ninjas. I had to admit I was nervous but I made it through and guess what? I PASSED! And so did everyone else. I'm so happy. We all went outside to congratulate each other. Everyone's parents came including mine. "Congratulations Naomi!" mom said. "We are so proud of you." I ran to hug my parents and my 2 year old sister. I knew she was also congratulating me, but in baby talk. She barely can say words but that's ok, that's what makes her cute!

"To show ho much we are proud, we are off to Ichiraku's!" I got my dad's love for ramen and we all went to eat. We were talking and laughing and Kimiko, Hiroshi, Mizuki, Kenji, and Ichiro, and their parents showed up and I was talking to them. We all had fun. What could possibly ruin this day?

This is my first chapter. Review and be nice. Give me some constructive criticism and give me something positive about my writing. What can I work on? I NEED TO KNOW SO I CAN MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER! Anyways I'll update soon. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
